


A Wonderful Welcome

by Snwleopar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snwleopar/pseuds/Snwleopar
Summary: Rose gives Aphrodite a rather wonderful welcome





	A Wonderful Welcome

It was late at Night, Rose was laying in her bed only in her sports bra and boxers. She was currently listening to some depressing music. Her mate was out on a job it had been a least a month or two since her mate left. Rose was starting to feel lonely without her. Soon after she was into her music she heard her house door open. When she heard that she got up and went to go check out who had arrived. It was Aphrodite, she was closing the door as Rose saw her. A smile lit up on Rose's face. When Aphrodite turned around she saw Rose, when she saw what she was wearing she blushed and looked away. "Why are you wearing only that?!" She asked. Rose smirked as she walked closer to her "I'm in my own house so I can wear whatever I want. Is what I'm wearing bother you?" She asked. 

Aphrodite blushed even harder when she felt Rose bring her into an embrace with her strong muscular arms. "N-no it doesn't but I wasn't expecting to see you like this" her hands were pushed up against Rose's chest. Aphrodite looked away with a deep blush. "Good, I'm glad it doesn't bother you" Rose went for her neck and started nuzzling her with maybe little nips here and there. Aphrodite moaned quietly as she did, she moved her hands up and down Rose's arms. "I missed you," she said with a lighter blush. "I missed you too, Mi Amor Bello" Rose moved up to kiss her. Aphrodite moaned into the kiss. Rose's tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for her permission. Aphrodite allowed her to enter her mouth. A little after that happened, Rose and Aphrodite were in their bedroom. Both laying in their bed, Rose was on top of her. She was nuzzling, licking, and biting at her neck. Her hands were roaming her body, hitting all the right spots. Aphrodite was moaning loudly, her hands were on Rose's back leaving scratch marks. Aphrodite started to feel something against her thigh. She looked down to see Rose's cock pressing against her. "Rose you're hard already or were you already hard?" she whispered in her ear. Rose started to rub it against her a thigh purposely. "Maybe both, you haven't been home for two months, I was worried about Mi Amor Bello" she started to pull up her shirt. "I'm sorry to have worried you my flower" she changed her position. Aphrodite was now on top of Rose, straddling her as she rub her hands over her chest. She took off her shirt slowly to tease her. Rose groaned as she did, her hands traveled up her torso. She reached where her breasts were, Aphrodite was wearing a rather interesting bra. It was some Lingerie that had a string that was attached to a choker. Said choker had "Rose's little slut" in printed on it. "So let's what that said. When did you get this?" Rose asked with a little growl.

Aphrodite tugged at the choker a little "Earlier today I thought you'd like it since it's true. You call me this all the time" she moved her hands towards her jeans. "You want me to take them off or do you wanna do it yourself?" She whispered. Rose moved her hands to the helm of her pants. "I'll do it myself" Rose sat up and slowly pulled down her jeans. Once they were off Rose flipped their position. She was back on top looking over her body. Aphrodite moaned "You know that you have to take off some clothing too." She tugged at her sports bra and boxers. Rose took off her bra and slowly took off her boxers. Aphrodite was watching her take them off, she groaned at how slowly it took. Soon they off and on the floor along with her bra and Aphrodite's clothes. Rose's cock came out with a thump onto Aphrodite's stomach.

Aphrodite blushed as she saw it and a naked Rose. Rose's hands went down and took off her bra, detaching it from the choker. After she took that off she went to her panties and took that off but with her teeth. During the whole thing, Aphrodite was squirming as she blushed. Rose spread her legs and help her legs up, she went down and started licking her lips. Aphrodite moaned as she did, she felt Rose's hands lift her up a bit. "H-hey don't ruin my appetite. W-we still haven't go-tten to the main course." Her breathing was heavy and her words were interrupted by her moans. Rose ignored her and continued to eat her out. Once Rose got her fill she sat up and guided her huge cock towards her lips. She rub it up and down teasingly. Aphrodite's blush deepened, Rose started pushing it in a little then taking it back out. Aphrodite was not taking that well "Rose stop teasing me" she commanded. Rose rolled her eyes, she then pushed the tip in and then the rest. She started out thrusting slowly adjusting to the new tightness. They both moaned at the feeling, Aphrodite put her arms around Rose's neck bringing her closer. Rose moved Aphrodite's legs up to her shoulder. Soon Rose's thrusts started to speed up, both were moaning but Aphrodite was a fucking mess. Aphrodite wrapped her legs around Rose's waist and started leaving deeper scratch marks on her back. About five hours later, Rose had cummed inside Aphrodite and was now soft. She took it out and laid on top of her, both very out of breath. The sun was starting to rise as the two laid side by side, Rose spooning her. The two were now on their way to the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> When you accidentally delete the wrong story. I wasn't paying attention lol.


End file.
